In the typical construction of a building structure, electrical wiring for the structure is typically routed through various conduits, with the conduits commonly joined to an electrical box, within which suitable electrical connections or the like are provided. As will be recognized by those familiar with the art, typical building codes require that such conduits and electrical boxes meet certain structural requirements, including spacing, support, and like requirements.
Heretofore, support of an electrical box, and one or more associated conduits, has typically required that a suitable arrangement of support brackets, clamps, fasteners, and the like be employed to ensure that the electrical components meet the applicable building codes. As such, installation of typical electrical boxes and conduits can be relatively time-consuming, as workers must fit and assemble the various brackets, clamps, and like components to ensure that the resultant structure is in accordance with industry standards.
The present invention is directed to an improved, unitary, one-piece support bracket for an electrical box, and one or more associated conduits, which particularly facilitates efficient installation of such components, while at the same time, permitting the arrangement to be customized, as may be required, for use with a wide variety of different configurations of an electrical box and conduit elements.